Mobile devices are becoming smaller and smaller, and typically have decreasingly smaller screens and less Input/Output (IO) ports from generation to generation.
Docking stations are commonly used nowadays to extend the IO port array of the mobile devices, and provide a convenient means for a mobile device to hook up to a static variety of peripheral devices (“peripherals”), such as displays, monitors, external storage devices, external Hard Disk Drives (HDD), a mouse, keyboards, webcams, communication devices, and the like.
A docking device (also referred to as “docking station”) may typically be placed on a table, while being permanently connected to the peripherals, and a user of the mobile device may connect the mobile device to the docking station (“dock”) to utilize the peripherals.
A wireless docking device is a docking device, in which the user may connect the mobile device to the wireless docking device in a wireless manner via a wireless communication link.
A connectivity loss of the wireless communication link may occur, for example, if the user of the mobile device moves the mobile device from the docking device or when the wireless communication link is obstructed.